


Idfk

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Series: Random MCYT Smut-Pairings [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Series: Random MCYT Smut-Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116932
Kudos: 4





	Idfk

I can take request but most will be done by me :p 

If you do request I will not do ANYTHING with minors- no shipping, no smut, no bull shit- 

I will do kinks- (no vore- I'm sorry but no I can't) I am not kink-shaming but I honestly cannot do some things. 

Also certain ships- I will not do (Ex: Dreamnotblade or Schlatt x Quackity) 

NO INCEST

NO MINORS

NO DEATH

NO HEAVY BDSM

NO ABUSE

NO NON-CON/RAPE

NONE OF THAT SHIT- AND YOU DIRTY ASS PEEDOS GET OUT OF HERE SMH LIKE GOD DAMN CARSON- (This a joke- Yes he is an awful person but it's not the age gap that's the problem I refuse to get into this.)

Also if a certian cc has stated they are uncomfortable with being shipped with another cc I will not do it (Ex: Sapnap x Bad)


End file.
